Talk:Elemental Rune
So ... if this does 8 damage, it's better than Paragon Flame, Paragon Frost, and Paragon Lightening Runes, correct? Even though it costs a fraction of what those runes cost? TwinSwords (talk) 10:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Does that mean it adds +2 Fire +2 Cold +2 Electrical +2 Nature and +2 Spirit = totaling to +10 damage? --SkyHiRider 09:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to have someone verify the amount of elemental damage from this. Combat goes too fast for me to tell. TheDAS seems to have 4 elements, Fire, Cold, Earth (which might be nature damage), and Lightning. Spirit magic is not inflicted by elemental magic. It has its own discipline. :My experience from using this rune is the same. Against enemies with no resistances, it does +2 Fire, +2 Cold, +2 Electricity and +2 Nature damage. 07:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's a pity it doesn't have +2 spirit damage, but I think it'd be way overpowered with Spirit Warrior. Dual wielding six Elemental Runes with max +% spirit damage, it'd be too effective --Faceshifter (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm playing with the latest patch (1.04) and when I tried out this rune, I've seen it do spirit damage along with the others. Not sure about earlier versions. --Anonymous 17:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) How to Create one (1) Elemental Rune Buy these Materials from Ambassador Cera in Vigil's Keep - Throne Room x2 x2 x3 x7 Start 1. Craft Journeyman Flame Rune x2 2. Craft Expert Flame Rune x1 3. Craft Journeyman Frost Rune x2 4. Craft Expert Frost Rune x1 5. Craft Elemental Rune x1 Finish--N00bKing (talk) 04:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Other Versions of this Rune? When I started playing the Witch Hunt DLC I noticed I had two "Elemental Rune"s in my backpack (one was greyed out). UPDATE: This was obviously some sort of bug, because after I had Sandal enchant one of my weapons with these and then saved/loaded the file, the Runes themselves became specific pieces of armor as seen below. They were no longer Runes, but were still enchanted into my weapon...very strange. The one that was greyed out had these stats: Elemental Rune Weapon Rune +3 defense +5% chance to dodge attacks Chance to avoid missile attacks Absorbs damage The old Tevinter rune for the world itself. You can upgrade weapons by enchanting them with runes. UPDATE: This Rune became The Crafthall's Wall The one that wasn't greyed out had these stats: Elemental Rune Weapon Rune +1 armor The old Tevinter rune for the world itself. You can upgrade weapons by enchanting them with runes. UPDATE: This Rune became Dwarven Smith's Belt I also had a Grandmaster Silverite Rune with these stats: Grandmaster Silverite Rune Weapon Rune +3 defense +5 armor Chance to avoid missile attacks The emblem of Dumat, the first archdemon, symbol of betrayal and the First Blight. You can upgrade weapons by enchanting them with runes. UPDATE: This Rune became Dace Family Armor --N00bKing (talk) 02:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) UPDATED--N00bKing (talk) 23:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC)